Luna Roja
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 30 drabbles. Libros y Post-series. Ron/Luna. Una luna roja es un fenómeno natural imposible, así como a la vez, hermoso de imaginar. Ellos nunca creyeron que podría darse, pero está ahí, en pequeños roces, en palabras, en gestos... existe.
1. Balada de un encuentro fugaz

**Título: **Luna roja  
**Pareja: **Ronald Weasley / Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** K+ (sujeto a cambios)  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Melódica  
**Tema: **012. Balada de un encuentro fugaz  
**Notas:** Primer año de Luna en Hogwarts. HP and the Chamber of Secrets.  
**Advertencias: **Posible o ligero OoC.

* * *

Había soñado con ello durante años, desde que su madre le contó las maravillas del lago y los espléndidos días en los jardínes de Hogwarts. Soñó con ello, pensó en ello y pronto el día en que se convertiría en una alumna de aquella prestigiosa institución llegó. No estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo estarlo? ¿Por qué estarlo? En su lugar sonreía encantada a toda lechuza, humano o gato que se encontrara, incluso una vez le sonrió a un sapo perdido entre las piernas de varios magos antes de que su padre la halara hacia la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Había tanta gente ahí, tanta que con la vista no alcanzaba a contarla a toda y para los tiernos once años de Luna Lovegood eso era maravilloso, pues tendría cientos de personas a las cuales hablar de los snorckacks de cuernos arrugados y de las exóticas criaturas que su padre investigaba.

Sin embargo, algo que le llamó la atención no fue el número indecente de magos y brujas de su edad correteando por ahí en espera de pasar por el andén, ni mucho menos unos gemelos pelirrojos que hacían bromas a unos cuantos metros más allá, lo que le llamó la atención fue una cicatriz brillante en la frente de un niño de cabello negro y alborotado y la mirada entre triste y expectante de un niño pelirrojo al ver cómo su madre abrazaba al otro.

Los saltones ojos de Luna Lovegood se quedaron clavados en los del niño pelirrojo, que eran tan azules como los suyos y que a su vez, sabía que irradiaban el mismo sentimiento, una especie de miedo y tristeza. Casi de rechazo.

La niña estaba por decir alguna cosa sobre los bibblers maravillosos y las propiedades de éstos para curar la depresión cuando su padre la apremió para pasar por el arco que separaba los andenes. Y entonces ya no vio nada más, ni esos ojos azules devolviéndole la vista por un ínfimo segundo, ni como la familia Weasley se dirigía también hacia allá. Su vista quedó eclipsada por la locomotora de vapor de color rojo y por los cientos de lechuzas ululando alrededor.

_Iba a Hogwarts. Iba a tener amigos._

Y esperaba que uno de ellos fuera ese niño pelirrojo, pues no había nadie mejor que ella, que conocía las propiedades de los bibblers, para sanar su corazón.


	2. La mayor parte del tiempo

**Título: **Luna roja  
**Pareja: **Ronald Weasley / Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Melódica  
**Tema: **022. La mayor parte del tiempo  
**Notas:** Primer año de Luna en Hogwarts. HP and the Chamber of Secrets.  
**Advertencias: **Posible o ligero OoC.

* * *

Luna se sentía orgullosa de haberse quedado en Ravenclaw y solía recitar, de vez en cuando y con voz solemne, el refrán de dicha casa, cosa que le ganaba algunas miradas irritadas por parte de sus compañeros.

La mayor parte del tiempo Luna lo pasaba sola, leyendo mientras se sentaba en los jardínes del lugar, repletos de cálida luz solar y el trinar de los pájaros, en una quietud que parecía interminable, indestructible... Pero cuando estaba en clase las cosas eran diferentes: La burbuja de quietud que la protegía se rompía y por mucho que tratara de sobrevivir fuera de ella, le era imposible, no con los conceptos que le había enseñado su padre.

Por supuesto, aquello no era de importancia. Luna entendía que ser independiente e individual no estaba mal, así como tampoco que nadie le hablara por ello. Las personas tienden a desechar lo que no es igual a sus creencias y valores. Ella no lo era, pero tampoco trataría de encajar, no iba a perder su individualidad por nadie. Y se convenció a sí misma aún más cuando vio a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley siendo despreciados por todos aquellos que creían al pequeño como el heredero de Slytherin.

Cuando ellos pasaron cerca de la niña, para entrar al aula de Transformaciones y los gemelos hicieron un chiste sobre la Cámara de los Secretos no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero lo que realmente la hizo feliz ese día fue que Ronald la miró por un ínfimo segundo, como si internamente estuviera aprobando su plan de no ceder ante los demás, justo como él lo hacía.


End file.
